Stained Glass
by provoked-war
Summary: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let'm out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me." Kagome x Inuyasha


Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! Unfortunately… -cry-

_"Kagome, hurry up! You had better get up before mom comes up here and finds you like this," Souta breathed, panting rather heavily from the force of running up the staircase to her bedroom door. A heavy groan was the only response from the one he directed his forceful warnings towards. She twisted in her 'nest' of blankets and sheets, tossing one of her shoes towards the door as though to show him she was awake without speaking a single word. Her mattress, lopsided and hanging off the bed frame, creaked when she finally managed to pry herself up from its comfort and warmth. "Ugh," she groaned, scratching murderously at her tangled tresses while on her trek towards her bathroom. She stepped with disgust across the sparkling linoleum and over dirty clothes to peer longingly into the clear reflection of the mirror. At the glance directed towards her appearance she began to giggle, making a monstrous face just to get a kick out of the reflection that peered back at her. "Ugh, Kagome, you look so hideous without your make-up." She muttered, putting her palm flat against it to hide her face from her view. _

"_What the hell is that fucking stench?" She hissed, waving a hand before her face as she dropped her vision down to the toilet where the seat was raised. Momentarily distracted by the look of the vomit that someone forgot to flush down the toilet she lost all interest in her reflection in the mirror. Her one socked foot shuffled across the cold floor while the foot that didn't have a sock was forced to bare it until she managed to keep from tipping over into the shower. "Hot, cold, hot, hot, boot!" She yipped, giggling fiercely until the strangely loud sound of her cell phone began to go off. She exploded in a fit of laughter, falling over into the bathtub as she heard the revolting chorus of the South Park tune, Uncle Fucker blaring from the speaker. "That hurt!" She exclaimed, stroking the butt of her underwear because she'd landed on her butt in the porcelain oval shape. Her fingers scoured the smooth bottom until she could stretch her back out on the bottom and reach up to grab onto the handles. Her feet waved about in the air above her head as she twisted the nozzle only to scream within seconds of that because of the icy water that poured down on her. She flailed, twisting about like a tornado on the bottom of the tub until she could find her seat once again._

"_You know, sister, I really question your sanity at times like this," her brother muttered when she finally came down for breakfast that morning. "Why do you say that, Souta?" She inquired, rolling her hair up off of her shoulders as though to twist it into a bun on the back of her head. Of course without something to restrain it the strands simply fluttered back down along her back again. "Since when is it okay for you to wear clothes like that to school, Kagome? Doesn't your school require uniforms over here?" He inquired, pushing his thickly rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose. She shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I don't know or care. I don't even spend half of my time there anymore." She replied, grabbing her bag off of the table so that she could sprint over to the door. "You're going to get in trouble when mom finds out you left before she got up again." Kagome paused in her strides to look back over her shoulder at him, "I can't stick around here, Souta. Not with the new 'man' of the house roaming about and looking down people's shirts. I'm not on this earth to be eye candy. Now wipe your mouth and get your things for school. I'll walk you over to Tsu's house so she can watch you before its time for you to go to school." Souta groaned at his sister's commands and gathered his things anyway, he knew better than to go against her judgment these days. _

_She tucked her jacket down around her waist, glancing down at him when he began to try and fit himself into a jacket that was too small. "What are you doing?" She asked, crouching down next to him so that she could slide her feet into her shoes. "I am putting on my coat." He snapped back, straining to zip it up all the way to the top. "Souta, you know that jacket is too small for you to be wearing anymore. Where's your new jacket?" She asked, touching her hand to the top of his head. "It's got burn holes in it. He burnt it last night when I got in late from school." He replied, pushing the end of his finger into the center of the tape holding his glasses together. "Ah. I see." She reached up to the closet door and opened it up, pulling out one of her old coats to pull his off and replace it with hers. "Here you go. Wear this one. It's made better anyway." She replied, gently ruffling his hair before she shooed him out the door. For a while it seemed she stood there by the open door where the snow was blowing in across the surface of her shoes, and she brushed her hair away from her face in that instance before departing._

"_Kagome, why did mom remarry?" Souta asked as they walked down the slush-covered sidewalk. She glanced down at him for some time before she smiled and gently shoved him, "She didn't want to be alone, Souta. Can you blame her? I mean with grandpa gone now and having to go back to work. Times are getting really hard around here." She shifted uneasily, flipping her hair back away from her face so that she could reach out and stop him where he was. Her knees bent and she lowered down in front of him to touch both of her hands to his shoulders. "Souta, I want you to listen to me and listen good. I promise you right here. Right now in front of Tsu's house. Things will get better! Even if I have to adopt you and get a job to support us I will. Don't have any doubt in that mind of yours that I won't. I promise. Okay?" She stroked his cheek. "Pinky promise?" He whispered, holding his hand out towards her with his pinky extended. "Pinky promise." She replied, returning the curved finger so that she could pull him over into her embrace._

"_**We come here to put back to the earth, a son, a brother, and a beloved friend." **__I promised…__**"When the heavens above did rain down and call upon an angel of the Lord to bring him home." **__I'm sorry…__**"We put him back in your hands again, Lord." **__Goodbye… Souta.__**"Amen."**_

"Kagome Higurashi, I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and start paying attention to what I'm saying! Otherwise I'll have to fail you this semester!" Her glass pools shifted from the half folded piece of paper to the gray haired instructor at the front of the classroom before she dropped her vision again. "Out of my room young lady! Now! I don't care if that little twerp of a kid brother did die! That's no ex-" The fading words were heavily damaged as a thickly bound dictionary struck her in the face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, their white sockets trimmed in crimson from the blood of her sobbing nostrils. She rose up from her desk with ease, slipping her items into her ebon' shaded bag without even addressing the unsteady instructor. "He wasn't just a kid brother. He was my brother." She retorted while fixing her hair in front of the mirror, which stood beside the door. "And you know absolutely nothing about anything. Because if you did you would have realized long ago that you have an extremely large hole in the right ass cheek of those corduroy pants you have on." Kagome glanced back over her shoulder at the fallen teacher with her heavy eyes then gave a discomforting smirk. "Though I must congratulate you on the frilly thong. I'm sure our gym teacher will absolutely love them. Because that's how you've been passing the teacher's fitness exam every spring before prom." She shrugged her shoulders, "But… I'm too stupid to pay attention right? What would I know?"

Her heels tapped gingerly on the concrete flooring that extended down the length of the hallway; pools exposing light long since faded with the wear of night. She paused, twisting her weight against the front of her feet to glance back over her shoulder due to books collapsing to the floor. Her brow furrowed, weight shuddering beneath the winter coat as she dusted her fingertips into her gloves. She mouthed something, panting though her lungs did not require it to be. She spun again, flicking her lengthy tresses with that particular action. "I know someone is there! Who is it?" She narrowed her opticals like a feline, tucking her purse closer down at her hip as though it would defend it from the elements of the dreaded hallway. Soft leather of shoes drummed with care upon the hard flooring as a young lad began to step down the length of the hallway in her direction. She pressed her backside against the gray lockers, tilting her head forward with those pools concealed by her thick tresses. His silver strands shaded his golden opticals, stroking the crimson streaks on his face as he wandered right past her without even acknowledging her. She knew who that was. He was Sesshoumaru, a senior and the headmaster's apprentice. Of course she would see him wandering through the hallway at this time of day. Since when did she become so paranoid?

She stood rigid there despite the fact that the elder Sesshoumaru had already gone past her towards the headmaster's office. It seemed unfair in her mind that she should remain at this particular spot although the tension seemed to have passed her by without a single word, and for a second she seemed to be preparing herself to go on her way without making an inch away. Her bags seemed to weigh a ton on the curve of her shoulder and she wrinkled her nose, glancing back over her shoulder to see which lockers she happened to be next to. A few numbers down away from her was her locker. Perhaps it was safe for her to head on over to it. Taking that chance she tightened her grip on her bags and began on her trek over to the solid confinement where she kept most of her school things. The simple click of her lock seemed to calm her and everything was normal again. At least until she heard the sound of someone screaming vulgarities down the hall from her, and it struck her curiosity to seek out what was making such a horrible sound. She peeked innocently over the windowpane of a door into a Science lab, and furrowing her brow she seemed rather confused by the young man who stood at the front of the room.

Inside the classroom the lad who stood at the front of the room was busy trying to make sense out of the number problems written on his page. "See now Inuyasha, if you'd ever taken the time to pay attention in my classroom you would know what those mean." The teacher muttered, writing something on the paper as he walked away from the youth. Inuyasha tilted his head while flipping his paper to read what the male had written on there. "Stop trying to look smart you stupid idiot. You will never get it and I will fail you by the time you finish this sentence." Inuyasha growled rather deeply and furrowed his brow, narrowing those amber pools into a certain shape that made him appear more demonic than even his brother. "I may not." He grunted, ranting on as he began to gather up materials in his muscular arms. "Know how to read it!" He waved his hand, turning on the Bunsen burner while mixing chemicals around in the various tubes. "But I'll show YOU an idiot!!" He howled, waving his other hand around while he put a small mask over his nose and mouth. Kagome pushed herself up higher to read the bottles of chemical that he happened to be mixing together, and with her extended knowledge in the work of Chemistry she let out a high pitched sound from the back of her throat. In a sneaky manner she pulled the door open and began to crawl over to his table at the front of the room.

"You can't mix those! You want this whole room to go up in smoke?" She exclaimed, grabbing onto his wrist as though to prevent him from mixing them. "Hell ye- who the hell are you?" He yipped, looking down at her in confusion. She hacked, grabbing the spare mask to put it over her nose and mouth. Which of course aided in concealing her identity. "I'm the one trying to keep you from getting us all killed here. Don't do it!" She demanded as she stamped her heel on the floor. "I'll do what the hell I want!" He shouted. She growled and looked at the various chemicals. Well, at least until the instructor came over to the two of them. "Well Inuyasha I see you found someone to work with you. Good job. But are you going to add the ingredient or aren't you?" He inquired. The youth looked down at Kagome for a moment and seemed to think before he shook his head. "No." He replied, setting it down in the tube holder. The instructor sighed heavily, "I really don't want to have to fail you both for not doing your chemistry project." The instructor flipped his curly hair out of his face then heaved another sigh, "Fine! I'll pour it in myself." Kagome screamed, "No!!" She stuck her hands out as though to grab the tube right as the male poured the lime colored liquid into it. "Oh no!" She ducked down underneath the table, covering her head with her arms, as there was a sudden thud of a body dropping next to her. Within minutes a loud explosion left them all in dismay as they peered from behind tables at their teacher who stood coated in smoke. His eyebrows had been burnt off and his hair, that he took great pride in, had been burnt down to small stubs on his scalp. "Mm. I must have put in the wrong base for that last mixture." Inuyasha muttered, peering over the charred table at the instructor.

Outside the headmaster's office sat both teenagers in crimson colored chairs. "I told you not to mix the chemicals." She muttered. "I wasn't even supposed to be in there!" Inuyasha glanced out the corner of his eyes at her, "Then why the hell did you butt in?" He growled. She hissed, leaning over in her chair so that she could look him dead in the eyes, "Because I didn't want you to kill anyone you vulgar asshole!" She twisted in her seat, crossing her legs just as she did her arms. He stared; shocked, amazed really that she even said anything to begin with. "Well…" He paused and seemed to think before he snorted, "Well, you're a butting in little… bitch!" He growled. She whirled around with her jaw dropped, lips curved in the shape of an O. Then instinct seemed to take in and she struck him right across the face with a loud smacking sound. "Higurashi, the headmaster says you can go home. Little brother, he wants you." Sesshoumaru muttered from beside the open door. Inuyasha growled, "Don't call me that!" Of course at the same time he spoke he rose up from his seat, forgetting Kagome, and stepped inside the office with his brother following him. Kagome sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Dammit."


End file.
